Major Minor - PopStarr Wolf
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After the Midnight Deaths, Akihabara could finally recover from the threats left by Maxine Armstrong. The end of this dramatic tragedy also brought the reappearance of a figure who was being misidentified for being the suspect behind the death of PopStarr idol Klace at the height of the crime scenes. Wonder of how is he now today? Major/Minor fanfic. Story from Acheron Fokkusu.
1. Chapter 1

Singe went outside of the office to get some fresh air. The air conditioning were until repair and even though he was wearing his lab coat unbuttoned, he felt a bit stuffy. With a can of PopStarr in his claw, he walked towards the stair steps. A breeze fluttered his chest, cooling him a bit.

'Ah, finally!' Singe exclaimed in relief. 'A breeze that I really needed.'

The lizard inhaled and exhaled. As he continued, Singe saw someone sitting in the outdoor stair steps. Curious of who that may be, he walked closer and he realized that it was a male wolf dressed in his security uniform. He was wearing a hat of white and black, a vest over a polo shirt that has a insignia on one side and black pants held by a black belt. On his vest was a badge and holding on his paw was a PopStarr can.

Singe approached to the wolf. As he was just five paces away, he cleared his throat.

'Excuse me.' Singe spoke. 'Do I know you?'

'Yes.' The wolf replied.

'You do?' Singe responded. 'How come?'

His question makes the wolf chuckled.

'What do you mean 'how come?' The wolf asked back. 'I know you from the very start, Singe.'

The lizard froze. The wolf just said his name! Immediately, he gasped.

'K-Kalibur?!' Singe exclaimed. 'Is that you?'

'In the flesh!' Kalibur replied, looking back to face him with a smile. 'How are ya?'

Upon seeing his face, Singe skipped a heatbeat. For the first time since the occurrence of the Midnight Deaths, he met Klace's former bodyguard once again.

'W-What are you doing in here?!' Singe asked in shock. 'I thought I would never see you again!'

Kalibur scoffed a bit.

'I came back because I owe you and Klace an apology for happened not long ago.' He explained. 'I wanted to clean up my title.'

'I understand you, Kali.' Singe said. 'But you're not in the wrong.'

'Yeah.' Kalibur responded and he took a few glups from his can. 'Come and sit with me, dude. Let's chat more.'

'Sure thing.' The lizard reacted casually as he approaches beside him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Singe sat down beside him as Kalibur gulped his own can. While the lizard sat on the stone steps, the wolf looked at him.

'You looked a bit heated.' Kalibur noticed. 'Is something matter?'

'Oh. It's nothing, Kalibur.' Singe responded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 'I'm just feeling a bit stuffy from inside the office. The AC's under repair.'

'I see.' Kalibur said.

He cleared his throat and coughed out a bit before speaking out again.

'Anyway, about my return here.' Kalibur started. 'I wanted to talk about.'

'Sure thing, Kali.' Singe replied. 'I'm listening.'

'I came back here because I have an epiphany.' Kalibur explained. 'I have an epiphany that I wasn't the one who killed him.'

'Uh huh.' The lizard commented while opening his own PopStarr can.

The wolf sighed.

'That epiphany bolstered my thoughts that I'm not in a criminal perspective of his death.' Kalibur continued. 'I wanted to prove it to the public but I simply couldn't.'

'Why not?' Singe asked.

'Because the suspicions spread too much.' The security wolf replied. 'Klace's death spark a frenzy and because of it, people accused me of being the suspect.'

'And that's why you resigned your job and leave Tokyo behind?' Singe pointed out.

Kalibur nodded. Singe took a sip from his can to quench his dry throat. After he gulped, he let out a sigh.

'To be honest with you.' Singe spoke. 'I do also owe you an apology.'

'For what?' The wolf asked, slightly surprised.

'For telling the public about you prior to Klace losing his life.' Singe answered. 'I'm sorry for bringing you in the media dispute. Jade also wanted to apologise too since she also helped me in the interview about it.'

Chuckling, Kalibur placed a paw over his shoulder.

'Apology accepted, dude.' Kalibur reassured with a smile. 'I held no grudge.'

'Thanks.' Singe replied gratefully relieved.

Kalibur and Singe then tapped their cans with one another and they drank. While they're drinking, a voice makes Kalibur shiver.

'Kalibur?'

Both the lizard and the wolf paused for a bit. Kalibur then turned around to face the person who was behind him. As he does that, his heart skipped a beat while he gasped.

'K-Klace?' 


End file.
